Threepeater
Threepeater (tạm dịch: Đậu Ba Đầu) là một cây bắn đậu xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. ''Threepeater có khả năng bắn ra cùng lúc ba viên đậu, trong đó một viên thẳng ra hàng của mình, hai viên còn lại bắn ra hai hàng lân cận. Nếu được trồng ở hai hàng trên cùng và dưới cùng của bãi trồng, Threepeater sẽ chỉ bắn ra hai hàng thay vì ba như bình thường. Nguồn gốc Như hầu hết các cây bắn đậu khác, Threepeater được tạo ra dựa trên cây đậu Hà Lan (Pisum sativum). Tên tiếng Anh của nó được ghép giữa hai từ "three", nghĩa là ba, và "Repeater". Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Threepeater được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-2, và có giá 325 mặt trời. Trong Versus Mode, Threepeater chỉ có giá 300 mặt trời, nhưng lại có tốc độ khôi phục chậm hơn. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Threepeater được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 14 của Pirate Seas. Giá của nó giờ chỉ còn 300 mặt trời, và có công dụng được giữ nguyên như ở game đầu tiên. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Threepeater Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Fast Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Threepeater sẽ bắn 30 viên đậu theo mỗi ba hướng: trước mặt, lên (thay đổi từ 0° cho đến 90°) và xuống (cũng thay đổi từ 0° cho đến 90°). Trang phục Hiệu ứng Plant Food bình thường sẽ kéo dài gấp đôi thời gian. Level upgrade ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Trong Adventure Mode Tấn công 3 mục tiêu cùng lúc, mỗi mục tiêu một hàng. Chiến thuật Threepeater nổi lên giữa các cây bắn đậu khác nhờ có sức sát thương cho một mục tiêu đơn lẻ cao thứ hai, chỉ sau Gatling Pea ở game đầu tiên, và Pea Pod ở game thứ hai. Threepeater cũng có thể bắn mục tiêu ở các hàng lân cận, cho phép cây này có tác dụng kể cả khi không có đối thủ nào trên hàng của nó. Những ưu điểm này tuy nhiên cũng đi kèm với một số nhược điểm rất lớn. Thứ nhất, đó là tầm bắn của Threepeater sẽ hạn chế vị trí trồng để nó có hiệu quả cao nhất. Nếu người chơi trồng nó ở các hàng ngoài rìa, thì sẽ khiến hỏa lực của nó giảm đi một phần ba. Thứ hai, sức bắn của Threepeater là đặc biệt yếu nếu để bảo vệ các hàng đó, vì hỏa lực tập trung chủ yếu ở các hàng giữa rồi. Cuối cùng, giá mặt trời không mấy rẻ cũng đồng nghĩa với việc Threepeater sẽ không thể trồng nhanh được ở đầu màn chơi, cũng như phải cạnh tranh với các cây tấn công mạnh khác khi bước vào giai đoạn giữa và cuối màn. Cử động của Threepeater không ăn khớp với đường bay thực tế của viên đạn, vì thực ra nó bắn hai viên đậu phụ hướng lên và xuống vuông góc với nó, sau đó hai viên đạn này mới bay về phía mép phải màn hình. Bởi vậy, nếu một Torchwood được trồng ở hàng phía trên hay dưới Threepeater, nhưng chéo lên một ô so với nó thì viên đạn sẽ có thể bắt lửa ngay lập tức. Thậm chí, nếu Torchwood được trồng ngay bên trên hoặc bên dưới Threepeater, thì viên đậu vẫn bắt lửa được, cho dù về mặt hình ảnh thì viên đậu đó chưa nhập hẳn sang hàng có Torchwood và bay qua lửa của cây này. ''Plants vs. Zombies Pool's Closed/Don't Drink the Water Threepeater là một lựa chọn hay nếu người chơi muốn đạt được thành tích Pool's Closed/Don't Drink the Water, vì nó có thể bắn được sang hàng có nước. Tuy nhiên, Starfruit và Gloom-shroom thường là những lựa chọn tốt hơn cho công việc này. I, Zombie Threepeater xuất hiện trong khá nhiều màn của I, Zombie, kể cả I, Zombie Endless. Cũng như Starfruit và Magnet-shroom, Threepeater là một trong số ít cây có khả năng ảnh hưởng được sang các hàng khác, và khiến cho người chơi phải cẩn thận khi bố trí tấn công ở các hàng gần nó. Ví dụ, một Imp đang đi trên một hàng có vẻ như không được bảo vệ gì cả vẫn có thể chết như thường nếu có Threepeater gần đó, và làm uổng phí mặt trời của người chơi. Bungee Zombie và Football Zombie là các lựa chọn khả dĩ để loại bỏ Threepeater, nhưng chúng đều có nhược điểm riêng. Trong khi loại zombie thứ nhất thì đắt đỏ, thì loại zombie kia có thể bị mất mũ bảo hiểm bởi Magnet-shroom. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pirate Seas - Ngày 25 Con số tối đa mà Threepeater có thể có mặt trên bãi trồng là năm, và nếu một cây bị ăn/tiêu diệt mất thì một cây khác sẽ được cho để thay thế. Chúng có thể được dùng để ngăn chặn lũ Imp Pirate Zombie nếu Coconut Cannon hay Snapdragon chưa được cho ngay, vì Zombot Plank Walker có xu hướng bắn ra rất nhiều Imp ở đầu màn chơi. Mặc dù vậy sau đó người chơi sẽ dựa rất ít vào Threepeater để qua màn, vì hỏa lực của nó nếu so với các cây tấn công khác thì khá là lép vế. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Threepeater là một trong số ít cây có ba đầu, bên cạnh Pea Pod, Bowling Bulb và Triplet Sunflower. * Khi một zombie đi ở hàng phía trên hay phía dưới hàng có Threepeater và đang ở rất gần nó, thì nó sẽ vẫn bắn đậu liên tục (kể cả khi không có zombie nào khác), nhưng đạn của nó lại không gây hại gì được cho zombie đó cả. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Threepeater là một trong mười hai cây xuất hiện trên bảng chọn cây sau khi Grave Buster được mở khóa ở bản online, các cây khác bao gồm Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Doom-shroom, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus, và Blover. * Threepeater không dùng được trong bản miễn phí của trò chơi, nhưng vẫn có thể thấy được sau khi người chơi mở khóa Squash. * Threepeater và Starfruit là hai cây duy nhất có giá mặt trời và tốc độ khôi phục thay đổi trong Versus Mode. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong một số hình ảnh trước khi ra mắt Plants vs. Zombies 2, Threepeater ban đầu có giá là 325 mặt trời như game đầu tiên. * Phụ kiện của Threepeater trông giống chiếc chảo đội đầu của Crazy Dave. * Kiểu bắn khi được tăng sức mạnh của Dusk Lobber giống với Threepeater. Xem thêm * Cây bắn đậu * Đậu * Peashooter * Dusk Lobber Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể loại:Pirate Seas Thể loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh